The Legendary Crystal
by Prowen
Summary: Have you ever wanted to make a choice which will effect not just your own fate, but everyone else's. Have you wanted to unlock a secret which is to big for you to know. My book is a action packed fantasy with choices to make along the way,I hope you enjoy


I wasn't sure where to put this since it's a story which im making, it relates sort of to FF10 so ive decided to place my story in here. I hope you enjoy. My story is M for Mature audience, some bad language may happen in some chapters not this one but also strong graphical content is described as well. I hope you enjoy.

Prowen.

Chapter 1

part one - The fate of the world

Lacking detail can be a vital mistake. Peace, love, and hope is all the world wants and needs, all this, is laid down in the fate of one lone boy. His parents, were the ones which lost faith in the world, and died by the hand of the unknown God. God, the one which gives the individual his or her fate, in this case, you could say the creator and destroyer of life.

After loosing his parents, the boy which people have left fate to, renamed himself "Prowen" the angel of eternal life. No one knows of his where about, they only know of him from their dreams, their prays, and from the everlasting whisper which dance's along side the elegant wind.

My story still lacks detail, so follow me into the depths of the seal and listen to what needs to be heard. Within the game "The Legendary Crystal" there is a war starting up between the Sharlon and the Xiron over the world named Xin. The Sharlon are an alien race which live in the shadows of hollow space, with golden red skin as indestructible as armour, they are an aggressive race with unstoppable weaponry. The Xiron are a stronger version of a human, being slightly taller they are commonly mistaken for giants. Being known as a soft hearted race, they are looked down upon by everyone else.

Nearing the beginning of my story, the hopes and dreams of everyone in the real world will soon become revealed. I still have one more person to tell you about, that person is me, holding the keys to open and close dreams, unlocking peoples fate, and bringing love to the ones which are in need of it. I am God, the labelled one by those people which don't know what to truly call me, I shall explain more as we go along, for now, lets travel into the past five months ago, when Prowen entered into the world of Xin, via a portal which connects the real world, and the world of Xin within the game "The Legendary Crystal", we start in the town, Genka Maydrone.

Part two - The lost tale of twin

The suns rays beat down upon the restless town, the buildings towered, implanted in the loose soil. They were made from wood, and clay held it together. Beautiful streams flowed through the town, as a portal opened up from an electrical shadow that spirals round the crystal which lays on a pillar built in the towns centre. A figure became recognizable, the people of Genka Maydrone continued to do their previous activity after seeing that it was just a human. The human which has just arrived in Genka Maydrone, is my child, or messenger to those which play roles in the chosen future of Xin.

Stepping over the stones which are raised above the stream thanks to the help of the vines growing in the cracks of the wall. The messenger walked towards an empty inn. Enclosed by overgrown growth, the smashed door slept peacefully on the ground. Crossing the broken doorway the atmosphere become stuffy and breathing was overwhelming, scanning the range in view, a male child of the age 16, slept on the dingy bed covers. Dirt covered his dull clothes and his head was scared by unknown reasons, pacing over, the messenger woken the boy by giving him a few gentle pushes.

The sound of birds echoed within the sleeping inn, and a deep yawn came from the exhausted child's mouth. The messenger withdrew an item, it looked a lot like a key, the only difference was the small gem attached to the end of it. As the sun beamed through the holes in the curtain and hit the gem, a blinding purple light came from it.

"Young one, time is running out, I shall explain what is going on, but not here. Please, take this gem and run to a place called The Shrine of Xiron, there, I shall explain all."

The messenger placed the key on the child's palm and stepped away from the bed. Shutting his eyes he chanted the words of transformation, Vu meka lay orndray, o var vern. In a puff of smoke the messenger had flown of in the form of a bird into the distance, disappearing into the clouds.

Exiting the run down inn the eyes which belong to the child shaded red as hatred and confusion filled them in an evil silver spark. Withdrawing a small blade from his torn trouser pocket, he smiled and gave a burst of laughter. What was a restless town with people out and about doing their daily routine, now lay dead by the hands of the child, their bodies connected by their life essence. The child was breathing heavily as the mayor of the town was barely able to get oxygen to his lungs as the blade pressed against his ad dams apple.

"Where's the shrine of Xiron" the child angrily shouted at the mayor which blood flooded his mouth.

One single word came out "east" as he fell lifelessly to the stained ground.

Passing birds of prey flew over Genka Maydrone, it was like an assassin was on holiday, bodies lay on the ground and some floated over the stream which was contaminated with blood. Flying down to feast on the silent corpses the child disappeared into the shadows, he was on his way to unlock an event which only he can control. Before we go any further you need to know about the tale of twin, the tale which you belong to.

Part three - Your choices of fate

The tale of twin has been lost until now, but you will have to make a choice. You may not be aware, but as you live you are creating a character for yourself. This character will be effected by your actions, what you say and do are two different actions. Without you the people of the living world will have no where to go, it's like fruit without a bowl, it shall rot, spread, and die. Do you want everyone to die, or will you take this opportunity to save everyone.

If you chose no, then stop living, you underestimate my power and your fate. As my parents lost faith they died by my hands. You are twin, the one which killed the people of Genka Maydrone, the one I spoke to and gave you the choice to make your own world. Twin has been awakened, follow me into the game where we shall meet in person.

I hope you enjoyed my story so far, positive and negative comments are welcome so I can improve my story. If you would like to read on I shall upload chapter2. My email is if you would like to contact me.


End file.
